unexpected son
by kaggieyashieluver
Summary: inuyasha and kagome were together untill she caught him cheating. 2 weeks later she found out she was pregnat. she left school and disappered. kagome came back to school one year later, but she never told inuyasha he has a son. will he find out?
1. meet kagome

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Shippo asked her.

"Yea, i cant believe im going back after a year." I replied.

"It had been one year since ive been to school. Tomorrow i was going back. I need to go back. I cant spend the rest of my high school life over the internet."

"Ggooggash," kiyoshi babbled.

"Hummm, what is it sweetheart? Do you want mommy to pick you up?" i asked my son.

Kiyoshi just blew bubbles and looked made a face that look like he was trying to produce something. I looked at him with complexity. The only time he made a face like that is when he...

"Kiyo, why do you do this to mommy? Dont you love me? I asked him knowing he dosent understand.

I picked him up and took him into his room so i can change him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT FUCKING SMELL!!" Shippo scream frantically.

I just walked away laughing. I think I feed him to much ramen. I looked at kiyo in my arms. He was laughing also from Shippo actions. He was just like his father.

Inuyasha Takahashi.

* * *

**i know very short dont worry it gets good! rember to review!!**

**i dont own inuyasha but i own kiyoshi!!**


	2. school day fight

"Hello everyone, we have a new student." Mr. Ken announced as he opened the door to let the new arrival inside the room.

Kagome walked through the open door way in to the classroom and looked around. All her old friends' mouth dropped. They couldn't believe that Kagome was right in front of their eyes after one year.

"Class this is Kagome. Kagome will you please introduced yourself to the class?" He asked.

"Hi peoples, did you miss me?" She asked with a smile plastered upon her face.

All her friends just nodded in agreement. Kagome looked over the class and walked to the back of the class next to Sango in front of Miroku.

"Hey girl, were have you been? You just left without telling anyone, I was so worried." Sango exclaimed.

"Yea, I and InuYasha were looking hi and low for you." Miroku whispered.

"Well it doesn't matter as long as I'm here now. Let's just catch up at lunch okay?" Kagome asked.

"Okay class lets get started on work, today we will…" Mr. Ken started but stopped as the class room door slammed open once again, and InuYasha walked into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, I had girl troubles." InuYasha said with a smirk on his face.

"Just take you seat Takahashi; I don't want to hear any of your disgusting excuses." Mr. Ken said without looking at him directly.

As InuYasha walked to his seat next to Miroku, he saw Kagome. He rubbed his eyes to make sure it was her and not an illusion. He sat down and poked Kagome on the shoulder trying to get her attention. She simply ignored him. Anger swelled up inside him.

"InuYasha if you do not stop poking me, I will take that finger away from you." Kagome hissed at him.

He instantly stopped and turned his attention to Mr. Ken, because he knew that Kagome's threat was no idle threat, it was a promise.

**AT LUNCH**

"Hey Kagome where do you want to sit?" Sango asked as she turned to her friend

"Let's sit in the middle." She said pointing to the middle table.

As they were sitting down InuYasha and Miroku came and sat with them. Kagome just simply ignored his presence, and continued to eat her food.

"Hey Kagome I know you can hear me!" InuYasha yelled right in to her ear.

While InuYasha went on with his rant, he didn't notice Kikyo run up to him.

"Inu-boo I'm so happy to see you!" she exclaimed "I've been looking for you ever since our little run in this morning." Kikyo said.

Before InuYasha could answer her, Kikyo had spotted Kagome.

"Hey you whore, why in the hell did you come back? I thought after you seen me and InuYasha making out it would show you that he doesn't love you." Kikyo spat.

"You know what bitch, I really don't care. You can have him." Kagome said with no expression on her face.

InuYasha heart sank as he listened to the words that came spilling out of Kagome's mouth. Kagome had caught him and Kikyo together, that's why she left him, and it was his fault. InuYasha ears drooped in sadness. He had loved kagome, but for some reason he cheated on her with Kikyo.

"Well, I have him and you don't." Kikyo said with an evil grin upon her face. She walked right into Kagome face and pushed her. Kagome was not going to take it; she **hated** it when people got into her face. She pushed Kikyo right back and then slammed her to the ground and began to pummel her face with her fists.

"Get her off me, get her off!" Kikyo yelled in between punches

When Sango was finally able to pull her off, Kikyo had a black eye and she was bleeding all over the place.

"Damn Kagome, I didn't know you could fight like that." Sango said in excitement as she restrained her friend form attacking Kikyo again.

"Well me either, I just don't like when people get in my area. But I've waited one year to do that." Kagome laughed as she shook her hand. "You can let me go Sango I won't go after her again."

Sango slowly released her vice like grip on Kagome's arms and they went back to the table to sit back down they didn't even pay attention as Kikyo hobbled away. They laughed at the look on her bloody face.

"Kagome what the fuck was that? Why the hell did you do that?" InuYasha spat.

"Shut your pie-hole ass hole. I don't really care about what you are going to say so, don't waste your breath." She said through clenched teeth.

As Kagome was speaking her phone rang. She picked it up with a face full of worry

"Hello? What? Right now? But I'm in school. Do you really have to? Okay I'll skip, only for you! Alright bye." Kagome hung up the phone and sighed.

Shippo had just told her that he needed to leave for work early today, so she needed to come watch Kiyoshi.

"Who was that?" InuYasha asked.

"Don't talk to me; don't you need to go look after Kikyo?" Kagome spat.

Kagome got up from the table and walked to her car. As she fumbled with her keys InuYasha came up to her.

"Do you need some help?" He asked.

"Go the fuck way, and if you must know my man needs me right now." She said, thinking about the joke she had made.

"What's his name? I will beat the shit out of this man if he hurts you." He spat.

"Well look whose talking; you should really take your own advice." Kagome said.

Before he could answer, Kagome had got into her car and drove away. InuYasha was not going to let it end like this. He wanted to know who this man was. At any cost he would know!

* * *

**well very long hun???? it took me sometime to right i just started school again! but thanks to my Beta a things like that lol! remeber to review !**


	3. drama with my babies mama

**INUYASHA POV**

Three weeks had passed by and Kagome would not tell me who this man was. I can't take anymore of this waiting. She should have finally cracked already. I asked Sango and she doesn't even know who he is. This is killing me not to know.

When I started walking toward the building, I heard a commotion. It was Kikyo and Kagome at it again. I wonder what the hell Kikyo said this time.

"Hey bitch I know you hear me talking to you!" Kikyo shouted to Kagome.

"Look here now, I am the bitch? Get it? Got it? Good!" Kagome shouted right back.

"I would watch yo skank mouth if I were you." Kikyo said with a smirk.

"Go ahead and tell my business, it still doesn't hurt me." Kagome backfired.

"Oh I will you slut." Kikyo spat.

"Lie and I will hurt you. Are you ready for that Kikyo? Are you because I can sure start now." Kagome said as he dropped her books, and took off her shoes and earrings.

"Well everyone listen please! I would just like you to know Kagome works at Club Shikon, yes we all know that it a strip club." Kikyo screamed.

She flinched after that last statement, thinking that she would be in a world of pain, but it never came. All there was is silence.

I looked at her in awe. Kagome was a stripper. No way. Maybe this is where she met her man. I looked around and everyone just looked stunned. Innocent Kagome selling her body. Kikyo must be telling lies. I looked in Kagome's eyes and saw delight.

"Hahaha you dumb bitch, I work as the bartender. So bitch you want to start that game well then, I guess I have to play hardball. Hey everyone did you know that Kikyo is a fire crotch? Thank you and goodnight!" Kagome said.

The whole school burst out with laughter. Kikyo just ran away again, knowing that if she said anything else Kagome would beat her up. Kagome picked up all her stuff and put it back on. She laughed as Kikyo ran away with her tail between her legs.

I was really relived when she told us she was just a bartender. I walked up to her and the rest of the gang. When she saw me she headed toward the building and walked away. Damn she was still mad. How was I going to tell her I'm sorry for getting in her business? I want everything to go back to when we were dating.

"Sango, why can't you do that at a club? I would love to see that hot ass!" Miroku asked.

"Say something else and you will need a nurse to help you pee." Sango retorted. While trying to keep her blush underway.

"I would gladly have a nurse if it is you." He sighed.

Sango just knocked him out screaming about stupid boys who can't keep things to themselves, and I began to run after Kagome. I found her sitting on a bench in the courtyard. She was staring into space not noticing I had walked right next to her and sat down.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Go away InuYasha. Yes I worked there. I had to take care of something, because someone wasn't there to help me. I don't need any of your time, money, or you for that matter." Kagome whispered.

"Who? Where is your mom? Last time I saw her is the day you left." I asked.

"Some things change InuYasha, I live on my own. With a roommate, Shippo." She said.

"Kagome why did you run away? I missed you, what we had, had been special. I loved you very much." I said.

"No you didn't, or you would have kept your dick in your pants. Why did you have to be with me huh? I was coming to tell you something then, I caught you that day with her then half naked and moaning. Was she that much better than me? After I ran away crying later I... Never mind just go away." Kagome screamed.

"No I didn't get the answers I came here for, I'm sorry I didn't know what I was doing. Please just give me a chance I changed." I looked deep into her eyes as I said that, hoping she would see I'm telling the truth.

She jerked he hands away from me. I could see tears streaming down her face. She stood up and pushed me away trying to run but I wouldn't let her go.

"Let go InuYasha, I'm in enough pain as it is. Just leave us be." Kagome shouted.

She dropped to the floor as she said those last words. I could tell she was hiding something from me. What did she mean by us? Who? Why won't she take me back? Doesn't she love me?

**KAGOME POV**

Why? Can't he leave me alone? It's hard enough raising a child who doesn't have a father, now this. I can't take anymore. I turned me head toward him. I could tell he was having a conflict with in him. Some how I knew I had to tell him. Maybe the responsibility would be too much and he would deny it and leave us alone. As I thought he spoke.

"Kagome please what do you mean by us? Is there some one else? I don't care I love you and I'm sorry. I won't ever do it again, just please take me back." He begged.

I looked into his pleading eyes and my heart skipped a beat. I lost control after he said that, he had the right to know. It takes two to make a baby.

"InuYasha when I say us, I mean me and kiyoshi. He my world, sun, moon, water, and life. I would do anything for him. I love him very much." I spoke.

His ears drooped at the sound of this. I knew I was hurting him. But soon he would know the truth and become clear. I saw him lower his head at each word I spoke like they were killing him softly. I felt like a bitch for holding it in but now it can finally be free.

"InuYasha after I left, something happened. You see I found something out that change my perspective on life. And that is Kiyoshi. InuYasha, Kiyoshi is my son. He's 6 months. So that means he's you son. Do you hear that? He's your son stupid that's why I haven't gotten close. I didn't want you to know. I had to leave the other day so I can take care of him." I spat.

I stood up and ran to my car. When I finally got it unlocked I threw my self into to the front seat and cried my eyes out. I didn't even look into InuYasha face before I ran away. I don't care now that he knows.

As I continued to cry I heard a faint knock. I looked over and it was InuYasha with a smile on his face. What could this mean, maybe he was here to call me a hoe and deny his son oh well better get this over with?

* * *

**sorry 4 the long update skoolz kinda hard. why did i have to take hnrs and ap classes? oh well i will have next chappie up by saturday if i get enough reviews!**

**dont own inuyasha but i can dream!**


	4. fire in the hole

**KAGOME POV**

I opened the passenger door. InuYasha just sat down and looked at his feet. I could tell he was nervous. We sat there in silence for quite a while. Why is he keeping me in suspense? I just want him to tell me that he hates me and such, so he can leave.

"Kagome, so his name is Kyoshi?" InuYasha asked.

I just looked wanted him in awe. He wanted to know about his son, but why?

"Yes, he's almost 8 months. He looks just like you." I stuttered.

He looked at me, like he was happy. I could see delight and guilt deep in his eyes. Telling him felt so right. Finally I can be free.

"Can I meet him?" InuYasha whispered. I almost didn't believe my ears. Did he really want to take responsibility?

"Why aren't you denying him? You can just run away, I'm fine with out you know? I don't want you to meet him and not be there. I don't want to put my son through that." I screamed.

"No Kagome I won't hide. I know you better. I know that your son, our son is mine. I will be there for him as long as he wants me there. I will be the greatest dad even though I don't know how to change a diaper." He laughed.

I took his words into my heart. I will give him a chance. Will Kyoshi accept him though? Well we will find out soon.

While I was thinking InuYasha had grabbed my hand, and began stroking me. I felt my tears run down my face. Was I crying for joy? It felt so right being here with him. I put my legs over the consul and sat in his lap. He looked surprised by my sudden movements but he did not try to stop me.

He stroked my back while I cried. As I calmed I began to get shivers down my spine. I turned to look at him. We sat there staring at each other until we started leaning in until our lips touched.

How I missed this feeling. He licked my bottom lip for entrance, I gladly let him in.

I turned my body around, so I could straddled him. I could fell his member rising. It was turning me on. I pressed my self harder to him, making him give me a slight moan. I knew all his spots, memories of all the times we have done it came back.

I broke for air as he continued to kiss my neck. He pulled me down harder on him, making me pant his name. He lifted up my shirt and began to rub on breast.

He knew what he was doing to me. I could hear the slight laugh from his throat. He wants me to subdue to him.

KNOCK KNOCK...

We stopped with an abrupt halt. It was Sango and Miroku standing there with a smirk. I just began to laugh uncontrollably. This brought back so many memories. This would be the 50th time they caught us in the act.

We opened the door and stepped out. The look on InuYasha face was priceless. I knew what he wanted but sadly I remembered were at school.

"So are you guys back together?" Miroku asked.

"Yes and why did you interrupt? We were in the middle of where we kind of left off." InuYasha spat.

"Because it would have been worse if a teacher would have caught you, and if that would have happened then you wouldn't have meet Kyoshi today." I said smugly.

"I can meet him?" InuYasha asked in awe, "Thank you very much, but I have to go to the store and buy him clothes, toys, and ice-cream." InuYasha squealed**. (Author/Beta note yeah I know InuYasha doesn't SQUEAL but this story is AU and OOC)**

"Who's Kyoshi?" Sango and Miroku asked in unison.

"Our son!" InuYasha and I said at the same time.

"You all can meet him, just come over right after school." I said.

"YOU HAVE A SON?" Sango screamed.

I walked away leavening InuYasha to answer all the questions, this was too much emotion for me.

**AT KAGOME'S APARTMENT**

"Hello Kyoshi how was your time today with uncle Shippo? Were you a good boy?" I asked in my baby voice.

"Ahhhhgooobaaggghwaas." He responded

I laughed out loud when I had no idea what he said. He looked so much like InuYasha. He had short silver hair. His fangs grew in, but not his regular teeth. This was normal for half demons, and demons.

"He put sand in my pants Kagome, that's a trait from his father." Shippo yelled down the hall.

"Hahahaha, that my boy. What time are you coming home from work?" I questioned.

"Same time as usual, and he tripped me several times, by putting his toy car in my way as I walked by. I think your kid wants me dead." He said as he put on his work uniform.

"Well he can't help it; you know how InuYasha is around you." I laughed.

"Well oh well, I'm off for work." He said as he headed for the door.

Shippo opened the door and there stood InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku. I thought they would have forgotten by now. It's now or never.

"Ahhhh Kagome help, InuYasha attacking me, save me." Shippo screamed, jerking me out my thoughts.

InuYasha had Shippo in the head lock. Shippo was turning blue.

"Put him down now. Step away and come in." I screamed.

InuYasha saw the anger and complied. Sango and Miroku walked in the house behind InuYasha. I said my goodbye to Shippo and led them in to the back room.

As we walked into the back I heard a wail. I ran as fast as my legs can carry me. I opened Kyoshi's room door to see him jumping off his crib on to the big screen.

"Kyoshi no! Get down from there, listen to mommy." I cried.

He looked at me and smiled. Before I could react he waved and jumped.

InuYasha caught him before I could get there. My heart sighed in relief. I ran over to them.

"Kyoshi Takahashi, what do you think in were doing. Do you want to go to the corner?" I panted.

"Kagome stop being hard on him, he's just a baby." InuYasha whispered.

I stopped were I stood. InuYasha was embracing Kyoshi with love. I wanted to cry. He really wanted to be with him.

"Hello son, I'm your father InuYasha. Can you say that?" InuYasha asked.

Kyoshi looked as if he understood. After that face I understood what was going to happen.

"Fire in the hole!" I screamed.

Everyone looked at me with confusion until they smelt what Kyoshi was cooking up. InuYasha was sour and the smell was rank. I just took Kyoshi away to bathroom. I knew this was going to be the least of my problems for today.


End file.
